The endless power transmission belt industry is a highly competitive one and there is a continuing effort to provide endless belts suitable for their associated applications yet at minimum cost. Many of such belts are expensive because numerous comparatively expensive materials are employed to arrive at the desired belt performance. Others of such belts are expensive because the materials employed are not compatible with each other and there is considerable processing required to arrive at an acceptable belt structure.
This invention provides a simple and economical endless power transmission belt structure and method of making same wherein a plurality of thermoplastic elastomeric layers are employed which are compatible with each other and built up to define a belt structure and such layers having properties which are different from properties of adjoining layers with each layer being particularly suited for the location and arrangement thereof in the belt structure.
Other details, uses, and advantages of this invention will be readily apparent from the embodiments thereof presented in the accompanying specification, claims, and drawing.